Performers with multiple roles
This is a list of performers who appeared in multiple roles on 24. Surnames A—E Omid Abtahi: # Safa (Day 4: 7pm-8pm) # Jibraan Al-Zarian (Day 7: 3am-4am, 4am-5am) Randall Archer: (see article for roles) Sam Ayers: # Jeff Breeher (Day 1: 2pm-3pm, 3pm-4pm) # NYPD officer (Day 8: 4pm-5pm) Anthony Azizi: # Mamud Rasheed Faheen (Day 2: 2pm-3pm, 3pm-4pm) # Rafique (Day 4: 9pm-10pm, 10pm-11pm) Gregory J. Barnett: # Jesper Isberg (Day 2: see article for appearances) # Prison guard (Day 3: 5pm-6pm) # CTU security guard (Day 3: 7pm-8pm) Erik Betts: # Unnamed EMT (Day 7: 2am-3am) # Mullins (Day 8: 11am-12pm) Jon Braver: # Assad's man (Day 6: 7am-8am) # Fayed's man (Day 6: 1pm-2pm) # Abu Fayed (stunt double) (Day 6: 10pm-11pm) Jeff Brockton: # Cobb (Day 5: scene deleted) # Graem's cabal member (Day 5: 1am-2am, 2am-3am, 3am-4am) # CTU Bravo sniper (Day 6: see article for appearances) # Slain Secret Service sentry (Day 7: 7pm-8pm) # Security contractor (Day 8: see article for appearances) Dana Bunch: # Unnamed CTU staffer (Day 1: 1pm-2pm, 4pm-5pm; Day 2: 2am-3am, 5am-6am; Day 3: 12am-1am, 3am-4am, 8am-9am; Day 4: 9am-10am, 10am-11am, 11am-12pm, 1pm-2pm, 2pm-3pm, 3pm-4pm, 5pm-6pm, 6pm-7pm; Day 5: 7am-8am, 6pm-7pm, 7pm-8pm) # Teller (Day 7: see article for appearances) Jeff Cadiente: # Daniels: (Day 1: see article for appearances) # Danny: (Day 2: see article for appearances) # Airport cop: (Day 5: 8am-9am) # CTU SUV driver: (Day 5: 3am-4am) Kevin Chapman: # Coast Guard officer (Day 1: 11pm-12am) # Warden Mitchell (Day 3: 4pm-5pm, 5pm-6pm) Kenneth Choi: # Cheng's Operative 1 (Day 6: 1am-2am, 2am-3am, 3am-4am) # Cheng's Operative 2 (Day 6: 5am-6am) Assaf Cohen: # Yassir (Day 4: 3am-4am) # Navid (Day 8: 7am-8am) Addie Daddio: # OC phone operator (Day 2: 10am-11am) # Rose Mossman (Day 5: 11pm-12am) Brett DeLuca: # Secret Service agent (24: Redemption, Day 7: see article for appearances) # Charters or Turner (Day 7: see articles for appearances) John Dixon: (see article for roles) Beau Dremann: # Marx (Day 4: 8am-9am) # Security guard (Day 7: 2pm-3pm) Tony Donno: (see article for roles) Doc Duhame: # Wallace's accomplice (Day 2: 12am-1am) # Graves or Martinez (Day 3: see article for appearances) # Ari (Day 7: 8am-9am) # Logan's escort agent (Day 8: 1pm-2pm) Surnames F—J David Fabrizio: # Strike team member (Day 3: 10am-11am) # D. Davis (Day 5: 6am-7am) Edward Fernandez: # Fayed's man (Day 6: 1pm-2pm) # Salazar guard 1 (The Rookie: see article for appearances) Michael Bryan French: # Frank Simes (Day 1: 8am-9am) # Ted Hovis (Day 7: 7pm-8pm) Kevin Fry-Bowers: # Kevin (Day 3: 8am-9am, 9am-10am, 10am-11am) # Cooper (Day 7: 10pm-11pm) Rey Gallegos: # Devlin (Day 1: 11pm-12am) # Mizelli (Day 7: 10pm-11pm, 2am-3am) Chris Gann: # National Guard sentry (Day 6: 11am-12pm) # Gredenko's man on plane wing (Day 6: 4pm-5pm) # CTU sniper (Day 6: 8pm-9pm) # Phillip Bauer's henchman (Day 6: 4am-5am, 5am-6am) # Secret Service agent (Day 7: 7pm-8pm) # Mathis (Day 8: 5am-6am) Troy Gilbert: (see article for roles) John Griffin: # Agent Peter (Day 5: 8pm-9pm) # Starkwood tech (Day 7: 1am-2am) Nicholas Guilak: # Farhad Salim (Day 2: 12pm-1pm) # Yosik Khatami (Day 4: 6pm-7pm, 12am-1am) Michael Hilow: # Crescent Collectibles terrorist (Day 2: 2pm-3pm) # Compound sentry (Day 4: 12pm-1pm) # Marwan's terrorist (Day 4: 8pm-9pm) # Henderson's mercenary (Day 5: 10pm-11pm) # Fayed's guard (Day 6: 6am-7am) # Fayed's warehouse guard (Day 6: 10pm-11pm) # Sniper terrorist (Day 8: 4am-5am) Endre Hules: # Serge (Day 1: 9pm-10pm, 11pm-12am) # Stovich (Day 6: 5pm-6pm) Jamison Jones: # Nirman (Day 2: 11pm-12am, 12am-1am) # Dan (Day 6: 10am-11am, 1pm-2pm, 3pm-4pm, 4pm-5pm) Reggie Jordan: # Officer Lerma (Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am) # CTU doctor (Day 8: 8:00am-9:00am) Surnames K—O Perry Kelly: # Unnamed CTU agent (Day 4: 6am-7am) # Unnamed flight passenger (Day 5: 2am-3am) Henry M. Kingi, Jr.: # Unnamed gunman (Day 1: 6pm-7pm) # Pach or Young (Day 3: 5am-6am) # Rasheed (Day 4: 8pm-9pm, 9pm-10pm) # Unnamed terrorist (Day 7: 1pm-2pm) # Unnamed secret service agent (Day 7: 7pm-8pm) # Dolen (Day 7: 10pm-11pm, 11pm-12am) # Secret Service bodyguard (Day 8: 5am-6am) Hiro Koda: # Fayed's guard (Day 6: 10pm-11pm) # Hopkins (Day 8: see article for appearances) Nina Landey: # Amanda (Day 1: 2pm-3pm) # Eve (Day 2: 6am-7am) Steve Lanza: # Jesse (Day 3: see article for appearances) # Danny (Day 4; Day 5; Day 6: see article for appearances) # Reed (Day 7: see article for appearances) # Lanza (Day 8: see article for appearances) Bill Leaman: # "Hero" passenger (Day 5: 2am-3am) # Graem's henchman (Day 6: 11am-12pm, 12pm-1pm) # FBI SWAT (Day 7: 11pm-12am) Dan Lemieux: (see article for roles) David Robert Lewis: # Nichols' henchman (Day 7: 1pm-2pm, 2pm-3pm) # Lynch (Day 8: 1am-2am, 2pm-3pm) Adoni Maropis: # Alam (Day 4: 7pm-8pm scenes deleted) # Abu Fayed (Day 6: see article for appearances) Rudolf Martin: # Martin Belkin (Day 1: 12am-1am) # Jonathan Matijevich (Day 1: 1am-2am, 2am-3am, 6am-7am, 7am-8am) Anthony Martins: # Warehouse sentry (Day 6: 10pm-11pm) # Salazar guard 2 (The Rookie: see article for appearances) # Samir's terrorist (Season 8: see article for appearances) Kevin McCorkle: # LAPD officer (Day 3: 12pm-1pm) # Sullivan: (Day 7: 4am-5am) Dustin Meier: (see article for roles) John Meier: (see article for roles) Christopher Michael: # Arnold (Day 5: 6pm-7pm scenes deleted) # FBI Policeman #1 (Day 7: 10am-11am) Marci Michelle: # Jackie (Day 4; Day 5: see article for appearances) # Marcy Reynolds (Day 5; Day 6: see article for appearances) # Marci Lamont (Day 7: see article for appearances) Tim Mikulecky: # Mark Wexler (Day 5: 12am-1am, 1am-2am) # Consulate guard (Day 6: 6pm-7pm) # Airport cop (Day 7: 6am-7am) # Chiarella (Day 8: 10pm-11pm) # CTU security guard (Day 8: 7am-8am) Carmen Mormino: # Businessman (Day 1: 2am-3am) # Randall Sikes (Day 2: 6pm-7pm) Navid Negahban: # Abdullah (Day 4: 9pm-10pm) # Jamot (Day 8: 9pm-10pm) Joe Nieves: # Teenager (Day 1: 2am-3am) # Jim Koernig (Day 8: 5pm-6pm) Jorge Noa: # Horse trainer (Day 3: 1pm-2pm) # EMS paramedic (Day 5: 11pm-12am) Surnames P—T Michael Placencia: (see article for roles) Wiley Pickett: # Simms (Day 1: 3am-4am) # Lennert (Day 7: 9am-10am) Jimmy N. Roberts: (see article for roles) Erik Rondell: # Compound sentry (Day 4: 12pm-1pm) # Flamethrower terrorist (Day 5: 4pm-5pm) # McCullough (Day 5: see articles for appearances) # Ed (Day 6: see articles for appearances) # FBI agent (Day 7: 3am-4am) # Secret Service agent (Day 8: 1pm-2pm) Laurence Todd Rosenthal: # Mishko Suba (Day 1: 3pm-4pm) # Marwan's terrorist (Day 4: 8pm-9pm, 9pm-10pm) # Hasim (Day 6: 6am-7am, 9pm-10pm) # Mehran's roof sentry (Day 8: 7am-8am) Sterling Rush: # Jay: (Day 1: see article for appearances) # Greer: (Day 8: see article for appearances) Heather Salmon: # Heather (Day 2: 6am-7am) # Deborah (Day 4: 9pm-10pm, 2am-3am) Sammy Sheik: # Masheer Abu-Marzuq (Day 6: 7am-8am, 8am-9am) # Jamal bin Muhammed (The Rookie: Coffee Run) Erik Stabenau: (see article for roles) Faran Tahir: # Mosque greeter (Day 2: 6pm-7pm) # Tomas Sherek (Day 4: Prequel, 7am-8am) Mark Thompson: # CNB anchorman (Day 2: 3am-4am) # Debate moderator (Day 3: 5pm-6pm, 6pm-7pm) # FOX field reporter (Day 4: 8am-9am, 1pm-2pm) # KRLH news reporter (Day 5: 10am-11am, 12am-1am) Terrell Tilford: # Paul Wilson (Day 1: 11pm-12am) # Reynolds (Day 7: 8pm-9pm) Hrach Titizian: # Zamil Kouri (Day 6: 7am-8am, 8am-9am) # Nabeel (Day 8: 10pm-11pm) Tony Todd: # Michael Norris (Day 3: 3am-4am) # Benjamin Juma (Redemption; Day 7: 6pm-7pm, 7pm-8pm, 8pm-9pm) Surnames U—Z Angelo Vacco: # Airport young man (Day 7: 6am-7am) # Alex (Day 8: 1pm-2pm) Jeremy Ray Valdez: # Tim Rooney (Day 5: 5am-6am) # Jason Blaine (The Rookie) James C. Victor: # Danny (Day 5: 7am-8am scenes deleted) # Hal Turner (Day 6: 12pm-1pm, 1pm-2pm, 3pm-4pm, 4am-5am) Tony Wayne: # Robin Powers (see article for appearances) # CTU archives worker (Day 5: 3pm-4pm) Cliff Weissman: # Rescue worker (Day 2: 11am-12pm) # Horter (Day 4: 9pm-10pm) Thom Williams: (see article for roles) Background information and notes * Performers Sterling Rush, Joe Nieves and Sam Ayers are notable for having the largest numbers of episodes pass between their appearances: all three men appeared in Season 1, and only later returned to the cast as different characters in Season 8. Sterling Rush has a total of 168 television episodes between his appearances, while Joe Nieves has 166 and Sam Ayers has 152. Other actors who have relatively large numbers like this are Michael Bryan French, Rey Gallegos, Wiley Pickett, and Terrell Tilford, who all appeared in Season 1 and only later returned in Season 7. * Michael Hilow is notable for portraying four different characters who were killed by Jack Bauer. Credited actors Assaf Cohen and Henry M. Kingi, Jr. each portrayed two different characters killed by Jack, while uncredited stunt performers Dan Lemieux and Thom Williams also portrayed two each. * Category:Lists